


Find each other again

by Ladydevilexo16



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Love, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is Khan Noonien Singh, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydevilexo16/pseuds/Ladydevilexo16
Summary: Sherlock,  Doctor Strange, Khan, Benedict... John, Everett Ross, o Martin...Non importa con quale identità siano noti. Loro riusciranno a ritrovarsi... Sempre!
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Bilbo Baggins/Smaug, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Find each other again

LONDRA 2259

Nascosto nell’ombra, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Un’esplosione, fumo, fuoco e fiamme, distruzione e disperazione. Osserva compiaciuto il proprio operato. Un ghigno sadico accennato sulle labbra, il bavero del cappotto grigio alzato, negli occhi color del ghiaccio. Il riflesso fiammeggiante del archivio della flotta stellare che brucia. L'inizio della sua vendetta. 

Una volta lui non era così, non ha mai provato piacere nel fare del male a qualcun altro, fino ad ora almeno. Lui le persone le ha sempre salvate, in un modo o nell’altro, non uccise. Fino a quando gli altri non hanno ucciso lui… fino a che non gli hanno strappato il cuore, la sua famiglia, l’uomo che amava. L’uomo che ama ancora oggi, dopo quasi 300 anni. Il suo John o Everett o come si voglia chiamarlo, ha avuto vari nomi nel tempo, come lui stesso del resto. Anche lui ha avuto molti nomi, Sherlock, Stephen/Doctor Strange... Khan è solo l'ultimo di questi. Non importa il nome, qualunque esso sia sono sempre loro, insieme. Con qualunque nome, in qualunque vita, si ritroveranno, sempre.

O almeno così è stato fino adesso. Perché questa volta, è rimasto solo. Lui non c’è adesso. Ed ora eccolo lì ad ammirare soddisfatto l'opera di distruzione che lui stesso ha progettato. Il primo passo verso la distruzione della flotta stellare e dell’umanità. Per vendicarlo, per averli separati. Un’altra volta. Per averlo risvegliato dal suo sonno.

La sua mente torna indietro al loro primo incontro. Esattamente 249 anni fa. Era il lontano 2010, sempre a Londra. A quel tempo era conosciuto come Sherlock Holmes. Il Consulente Investigativo più intelligente al mondo, nonché unico. Risolveva casi collaborando con Scotland Yard, o da solo. Si sono incontrati una mattina d'inverno, era fine gennaio. E lui era un ex soldato e medico militare congedato con onore dopo essere stato ferito in Afghanistan, John Watson. Si è innamorato di lui a prima vista. Forte, determinato e bellissimo. I capelli biondi e gli occhi di quel colore indefinito grigi-blu. Bellissimi… Le sue labbra rosee e così soffici… Il loro primo bacio… Il suo cuore salta un battito al ricordo del suo amato. 

Hanno vissuto insieme tante avventure, al 221b di Baker Street, per 2 anni. Poi era arrivato Moriarty… Ha minacciato e quasi ucciso tutte le persone a lui più care, compreso John. Così era finito per lanciarsi dal tetto di un palazzo sacrificando la sua vita per il suo amore. E lasciando a piangerlo per quasi 3 anni. Fingendosi morto.

A quel ricordo una lacrime solca il suo viso. Una singola lacrima solitaria. Perché quella è stata, purtroppo, solamente la prima volta che qualcuno ha cercato, o è riuscito, a separarli. Dopo la caduta, era stato costretto a sparire per un certo periodo e crearsi una nuova identità, in un’altra città. È stato così che si era trasferito a New York ed era diventato Stephen Strange, eccellente chirurgo ed, in seguito ad un incidente, stregone supremo, anche conosciuto come Doctor Strange. Erano passati 8 anni dal loro primo incontro, quando si erano ritrovati. Lui come Doctor Strange ed il suo amato come Everett Ross, agente della CIA, di collegamento con gli Avengers. Dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che Sherlock fosse ancora vivo, infatti, John aveva lasciato Londra e la sua vecchia identità. A New York si erano finalmente ritrovati, erano di nuovo finalmente insieme. Questa volta avrebbero potuto costruirsi una nuova vita senza il rischio di essere separati di nuovo. Ancora una volta si erano sbagliati. Era arrivato Thanos che, con le gemme dell’infinito era riuscito a sterminare metà dell’umanità. Per l’ennesima volta qualcuno li aveva separati. Ma il prezzo più alto lo aveva pagato Everett stavolta. E lui era rimasto solo, spezzato. Ora le lacrime non riesce più a fermarle, fa troppo male ripensare a quando gli hanno portato via l’amore della sua vita. Una fitta al cuore quasi gli spezza il respiro. Ogni volta che tornavano insieme c’era qualcun altro pronto a separarli di nuovo.

Aveva abbandonato il ruolo di vendicatore, di paladino dell’umanità; lasciandosi dietro le spalle anche questa identità ed era tornato a Londra. È stato dopo la sua morte che ha deciso di farsi ibernare. Non voleva più soffrire, avrebbe solo voluto dormire, dormire in eterno. Non valeva la pena vivere ancora, non senza di lui. E così era stato per quasi 230 anni, fino a quando lo avevano risvegliato poco più di un anno prima. Lo aveva risvegliato un ammiraglio della Flotta Stellare, volendo sfruttarlo per i suoi scopi personali. Tutto ciò lo ha portato lì, ora. A distruggere un archivio segreto della Federazione e al attacco del quartier generale della Flotta Stellare. Ad odiare il genere umano, tanto da volerne la distribuzione. “…per te, l’ho fatto per te.” Sussurra. Lì in piedi avvolto nel suo cappotto grigio, in quella landa desolata, su un pianeta che non è il suo. Khronos. Lì dove si è nascosto dopo l'attacco. Un sorriso cinico in volto e gli occhi fiammeggianti di vendetta.

Se lui non poteva condividere la sua esistenza con l’uomo che sempre amato, non era una vita degna di essere vissuta. Se non potevano stare insieme, se non poteva vivere allora sarebbe caduto. Ma, avrebbe trascinato con sé l'umanità.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LONDRA 2020

Benedict apre gli occhi di scatto, la stanza è flebilmente illuminata. È nel suo letto, nella sua villa a Londra. È stato solo un incubo, uno strano e lunghissimo incubo, nulla di più. Si passa una mano sul viso sospirando. Un mugolio lo riporta definitivamente alla realtà. Martin lo sta osservando disteso accanto a lui con gli occhi ancora mezzi socchiusi. È sempre bellissimo. “C-Che succede?” chiede quest’ultimo con la voce arrochita dal sonno. Una leggera nota di preoccupazione. “Niente, solo un brutto sogno...torna a dormire, amore.” Risponde dolcemente, posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra ed una carezza sulla guancia. Poi si ridistende accanto al suo amato tornando tra le braccia di Morfeo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Convivevano ormai in quel appartamento in centro a Londra da più di due anni. Si erano trasferiti dopo essersi dichiarati a vicenda. Martin dopo la fine del suo matrimonio non si era più messo con nessuno, lo stava aspettando, avrebbe scoperto lui in seguito. Lui invece, alla fine, ormai stanco ed insofferente si era lasciato alle spalle un matrimonio senza amore. Non è stato così facile prendere una decisione simile, per nessuno dei due. Hanno entrambi dei figli, piccoli o quasi adolescenti. No, non è stato per niente facile prendere una decisione del genere anche se dettata dal cuore, ma hanno deciso comunque di rischiare. Per loro. Hanno deciso di essere felice, insieme. Ce l’avrebbero fatta. Insieme avrebbero affrontato le difficoltà ed i problemi che si sarebbero presentati Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a separarli. Mai.


End file.
